


Bodega Moments

by wonderminterplus



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: A collection of O.K KO drabbles. Mostly RMS/Brandon and Raymond/Rad flavored. I am also prompt friendly.





	1. Questions (RMS/Brandon)

The Plaza Prom had came and went a couple of days ago. Yet Real Magic Skeleton still had questions.

Neither he or Brandon had brought a significant other to the event. Despite their claims that they both had a girlfriend and intended to bring them to the prom. Instead they had admit they lied about girlfriends and danced the night away with each other.

It was a wonderful night in all honesty. He couldn’t get the memory of it all out of his skull. They both certainly had fun that night. But the biggest question was still unanswered.

Did that dance mean what he thought it did?

The last few days he had been watching Brandon for clues of their relationship status. All he had observed was Brandon attempting to cut corners at work. Real Magic Skeleton only called him out on a small percent of those moments.

No clues lied in his speech either. During work hours he spoke with his usual, laid back way. Customers or no Brandon was pretty much ever chill. Off the clock was the same. Hang out. Laugh over some movie at Brandon’s house, sitting close to each other. Just be in each others company.

Magic Skeleton wanted to date his best friend. He would not ever deny that to himself. If Brandon felt the same, especially after that night, was the big question.

He needed to find out.

 

“Woo! Lunch break!” Brandon shouted that afternoon.

“Brandon, could you wait just a moment?” Real Magic Skeleton asked.

“Lunch time waits for no man.” Brandon said.

“What about for me?”

The question leaked out before Real Magic Skeleton realised he was saying it. He was just as surprised as Brandon looked at the question.

“What I mean is, I need to talk to you about something.” Magic Skeleton said quickly.

“I have time for you, dude. Is something up?” Brandon asked.

He was on the spot. And if he had skin he would be blushing. What if he was wrong? What if this was nothing and he was about to make a big fool out of himself now?

But then, how long could he really go on wondering?

The next question came out in a rush of words.

“I need to know.. are we… dating?”

Brandon stared at Real Magic Skeleton. It was only a few seconds of the awkward silence but it was enough for Real Magic Skeleton to speak up again to fill that silence.

“I guess what i’m really saying is that it felt… like we were together at the prom. And I wanted to ask you to make sure I was right. But of course I was scared to ask and-”

“Yes!” Brandon said.

Brandon sudden exclamation startled Real Magic Skeleton a moment. Brandon blushed just a moment before clearing his throat and speaking again.

“I didn’t mean to leave you hanging there. It’s just I had been thinking about how to ask you this too since the prom. And I had hoped the answer was that we are dating.”

“So we are definitely dating then.” Real Magic Skeleton said, speaking more as a confirmation rather than a question.

“Looks like it.” Brandon said.

Both of them laughed then before embracing. They were still laughing then, the joy of it all still in their systems.

“So… how does kissing a skeleton work exactly?” Brandon asked.

“Looks like you’re going to have to try and find out.” Real Magic Skeleton replied.


	2. Fight (Real Magic Skeleton/Brandon)

Brandon and Real Magic Skeleton were about to close up for lunch. So neither was at all pleased by the appearance of Shannon and Darrell in their store. Not that their appearance was ever welcomed.

“Uhh, can we help you?” Real Magic Skeleton asked, attempting some form of communication despite who he was talking to.

Given who the robots were and the scowl on their faces, the encounter was likely not going to go peacefully.

Shannon stormed up to the counter. Darrell followed close after.

“Daddy has a problem with you two and your show of love and friendship.” Shannon said.

“Is that’s what he’s calling making out these days.” Brandon commented.

“He’s the weirdo glaring at us out his office window.” Real Magic Skeleton said.

“Let’s smooch louder. That’ll show him.” Brandon said.

Darrell slammed his palms on the counter top.

“There will be no more smooching!” Darrell snapped.

“Shows what you know.” Brandon said.

“Um, dude. Maybe we should start taking this more seriously now.” Real Magic Skeleton whispered to Brandon. “We can at least stop making out in view of Boxman’s office.”

“I refuse to be censored!” Brandon shouted.

With that declaration Brandon swept Real Magic Skeleton into his arms and kissed him. They held that kiss for a least ten seconds more than was necessary. 

“Wow… why don’t you always kiss like that?” Magic Skeleton asked a moment after Brandon pulled away.

Shannon was not impressed

“Okay. I’m going to beat you idiots up now just for subjecting me to that display.” Shannon said.

Both Shannon and Darrell moved to attack. Real Magic Skeleton reacted with the first thing that he could think of. He removed his skull from his body and threw it at Shannon.

The attack probably would have been more powerful if he had more space to throw. As it was though, it still had an effect. 

The skull hit Shannon right in the face. Shannon cried out, falling back into an display. The display and Shannon toppled over in a less than dignified pile of robot and debris.

Real Magic Skeletons body started to search around the floor for it’s skull then. This was one of the things he hated about this attack. Throwing your skull was all well and good until you had to find it again. Then it became a pain.

“Ewww! He threw his SKULL at me!” Shannon cried. “That is so gross!”

“Oh, how is that any different from one your detachable parts?” Real Magic Skeleton snapped, his body finding itself closer to his head.

“He has a point.” Darrell said.

“Shut up Darrell!” Shannon shouted.

Shannon got back to her feet. Once up, she check the spot the skull had hit for any damage. 

“There’s a dent! You dented my face!” 

Now Shannon was angry. A bad time for Real Magic Skeletons skull to be near her feet.

Shannon picked up Real Magic Skeletons skull. Now Real Magic Skeleton was more than a little worried now. Especially given the about murderous look Shannon was giving him.

“You’re going to pay for that dent!” Shannon hissed.

There was a loud cracking noise. It took Magic Skeleton a moment to realise it was not the sound of his skull breaking, but the sound of one of the large, wooden frames being slammed over Shannon’s head.

Shannon dropped to the floor, letting Magic Skeleton’s skull clatter to the floor. Brandon stood over with with the remains of the frame in his hands.

“Hey! How dare you-” Darrel snarled, starting towards Brandon now.

Before Darrell could reach Brandon, Brandon threw three small frames in rapid succession at Darrell. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Darrell cried as each small frame hit him in the eye.

Blinded, Darrell stumbled about the store. He then promptly slipped on one of the thrown frames and slid into the wall with a rather satisfying thud.

Both robots were out for the count. In one piece, but certainly would not be up for a fight soon.

It took a moment for Brandon to collect himself. After those few moments Brandon picked up Magic Skeletons skull and brought it back to his body. 

“I hope that was one of the cheaper frames you hit her with.” Real magic Skeleton said.

“Let’s worry about what frame I used later. Right now I want to get your head back on your body.” Brandon said.

Carefully he placed the skull back in it’s field of gravity. His skull back on his body Magic Skeleton adjusted it to the angle he preferred it at before glancing at the two robots on the floor.

“I’m going to go ask Rad if he can help us move some trash.”


End file.
